Twister
by Annamix
Summary: Un juego que se le aumenta varias penitencia si uno de los participantes cae...¿quienes seran los menos desafortunados? ¿Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre o trowa?


** TWISTER **

** POR: **AnnaMix

**N/A: **Ok este es mi primer fanfic de Gundam Wind, pero solo espero que me vaya bien en esta. Y comop primer fanfics de gundam, quiero decir que sera el fanfic sera un fanfic mas bien estupido..pero para la proxima sera Yaoi! demasiado para mi gusto, pero se lo dedico a mi amiga Denisse (**Si Denisse, gracias a tus fanfics de Gundam me hiciste entender a no tener verguenza en lo que escribes hehehe) **. Bueno llegando, saben que cualquier comentario obseno, o cualquier tipo de comentario, cuando digo CUALQUIER es que es cualquier. ok, ok...tengas la seguridad que respondere todas sus dudas y _COMENTARIOS_, saben perfectamente que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pero si por mi fuera tendria a todos los pilotos del Gundam cerca de mi para siempre. pero bueno las cosas no son asi de lindas como las digo, asi que mejor me tranquilizo y doy comienzo a este fanfic. gracias -

Heero como siempre sentado en uno de los sofàs, leyendo y pensando cosas que nada que ver con su vida. A su lado estaba Quatre que releia unas partituras de su violin, y que hacian cambios en ella, al frente de los dos se encontraba Wufei, que limpiaba su katana con una de esas caras que a cualquiera haria pensar ¿Este esta enojado por algo o por alguien? y a su lado Trowa Barton que leia un libro que tenia mas de 1000 paginas..y Duo, bueno ese no sabian donde estaba. Todo esta tan tranquilo y silencioso, cada uno en sus cosas, nadie viendo a nadie, solos ellos metidos en sus cosas nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que...un puertazo hizo a todos saltar del sofa, para ver a un sonriente Duo. Los cuatro dieron una mirada asesina para el joven reciendo llegado, de quien sabe donde.

-¡HEY! ¿Que hacen aqui tan callados eh muchachos?-pregunto Duo, que se acercaba donde estaba Heero, que ya lo habia dejado de ver de esa manera tan mala-¡Oye! ¿Por que hacemos una partidita de basketball?-sonrio, tomando la mano de Heero, que este ultimo la solto con rapidez, levantandose lentamente del sofà, donde estaba.

-No nos molestes esta vez Duo, ya que no tenemos animos de caer en tus travesuras de niños-Dijo con un tono enojado

-Yo no hago travesuras ¿O si?-pregunto a todos, solo hizo sacar risitas de Quatre y un sonrisa de Trowa que habia seguido en lo suyo sin prestar atencion alguna.-¿Verdad?

-Mira Duo, para hacerte sincero...bueno-Dijo Quatre que habia dejado el violin en el sofà y habia caminado donde Duo, mirandolo a los ojos y dandole una sonrisa prosigio-Creo que si haces travesuras y a veces pareces un niño haciendolas, solo eso.

-¡UY! le dio en el clavo a nuestro querido amigo Maxwell-dijo Wufei en un tono sarcastico

-¿Asi que si hago cosas de niños? ¿soy reberlde?-sentandose en el sofà con cara de perrito mal herido

-Ya, tranquilo Duo, no era para ofender, en serio-pansadole el brazo por el hombro de Duo-No tienes por que preocuparte por eso, lo que tu tienes es lo que te hace ser tu mismo Duo, por eso deberias estar feliz como siempre

-Y cuando dice como siempre, es que dice la verdad Duo- Dijo Trowa, pero sin mirarlo.

-¿En serio muchachos?-sonrio

-Si, claro-le dio una sonrisa a Duo-asi que no tienes por que preocuparte, no te sientas mal por lo que te dije hace un rato

-No, ya no ¿Tu que opinas Heero?-Lo miro, Heero estaba mirando por la ventana las nubes negras que se habian formado no hace mucho.

-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo en un tono seco.

-Bien, entonces-levantandose del sofà y tomo a Quatre de sus manos, haciendo que le rubio se levantara de un solo jalon de manos-Vamos a jugar baskett ¿Si?

-Hmmm, bueno es que...

-No creo que puedas ahora Duo, ya que-Wufei apunto al cielo-Va a llover, y no pienso salir y pensar que gotas de lluvia me van a caer encima, que asco!-seguia limpiando su katana.

-De verdad que eres uno de esos tipos que son aburridos y lo unico que tienes que hacer es sentarse y hacer estupideces con sus cosas-Dijo Duo mirandolo de reojo a Wufei, que ya se habia levantado con su katana en mano

-No me provoques Maxwell, por que sabes las consecuencias.-moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo de la funda de la katana

Todos miraron a Wufei con sorpresa, haciendo que Wufei se altere por las miradas de todos hacia el.

-¿QUE?-Enojado

-Si supieras lo que acabas de hacer, creo que Duo deberia hacer cosas para provocarte a menudo-Rio Trowa

-Ja, ja ja...que gracioso eres Barton, ja, ja-risa sarcastica, camino hasta dejar la katana en una de las mesitas de junto.

-Muy amable eres Trowa, me haz quitado las palabras de la boca-rio tambien Duo que ahora era nuevamente mirando a Heero, que seguia mirando el cielo sin ver a los demas, Duo se acerco hasta Heero y se puso a su lado, mirando el cielo como el.-¿Me puedes decir que ves? ¿Que es de interesante ver el cielo de esta manera?-Apoyando su cabeza en las palmas.

-Nada interesante, pero es que el cielo tiene algo que me hace pensar en cosas, es todo-mirando hacia otro lado

-Hmm, ya veo, viendo este punto, creo que...-Mira Heero-Creo que tienes razon-sonrio

-............-Sonrojado mirando de reojo a Duo.

-Oigan voy a la cocina a ver que se puede hacer para comer esta tarde-Dijo Quatre, haciendo que los dos se distraigan y solo uno de ellos sonrojado.-¿Quieren algo en especial?

-Eh, si...-Dijo Duo que habia caminado hasta Quatre-pastel de banana por favor-sonrio

-Creo que eso es lo unico que no puedo complacerte Duo, no hay ingredientes necesarios para hacerlo, no ahora

-Oh, bueno entonces comere lo que hagas da lo mismo-sonrio

-Bien-salio

-Oh por cierto Quatre, Esta noche, partida de Twister aqui mismo a la misma hora de ayer ¿si?

-Claro, por que esta vez volvere hacerte pure Duo-salio de la habitacion

-ESO QUISIERAS TU ¿NO?-Grito, camino hasta tirarse al sofà y morirse de la risa

-¿De que hablas con Quatre?, por que si escuche bien del postre no era-dijo Trowa con un tono serio

-De un juego que una de sus hermanas nos enseño a jugar no hace mucho, ¿Quiere unirte?

-¿Twister? ese juego es mas viejo-Dijo Wufei

-Si ya lo se, pero yo jamas lo habia jugado y no sabia que era tan divertido-Rio Duo-¿Se apuntan?

-Hmm, esta bien, me apunto-dijo Trowa, que se habia levantado del sofa y habia dejado el libro en otra mesita-¿Te apuntas Heero?-Mirandolo

-No me gusta jugar cosas de niños, no gracias

-¿Cosas de niños? ¿Acaso estas loco o que?-Dijo Duo, que se acercaba donde Heero para aclararle las cosas-Twister noe s ningun juego de niños, para tu informacion twister es un juego para todos. Y tambien puedo decirte que en ese juego puedes hacer cualquier tipo de pociosiones

-¿QUE? ¿QUE HAZ DICHO?-Sonrojado mas de lo comun-¿Cualquier tipo de posiciones?

-Si, es que el juego se trata que tienes que hacer girar una tablita y ver donde vas a poner tus pies y brazos en uno de los circulitos de colores que estan en un como que alfombra blancas. ¿Entiendes?-Dijo Wufei

-No

-Entonces entra y vas a ve bien como se juega esto, vamos Heero entra quieres

-Si Heero, alegrate una vez en tu vida solitaria-dijo Trowa

-Esta bien, pero solo vere nada mas

-Bien! entonces despues de la cena aqui mismo y veran lo divertido que pude ser jugar este juego con mas personas...-sonrio Duo, pero de una paro en seco-Oh por si acaso, nosotros con Quatre lo hemos hecho mas entretenido , el que caiga tendra que hacer penitencias para todos

-Eres un malvado Duo, ¿Te lo han dicho?-Sonrio Trowa

-No, esta es la primera vez, pero gracias...

Y EN LA NOCHE--------EN EL MISMO LUGAR DE NO HACE UNAS HORAS ATRAS-----------------------------------

-Bien niños, daremos comienzo a este juego de logica matematicas rapidaz, los primeros jugadores son: nuestro querido amigo y el mas consentido por todos Quatre Raberba Winner, el segundo, el pesimista, el enojon, el dueño de una katana que toca de arriba hacia abajo...

-¡MAXWELL!

-Lo lamento-rio Duo-¡Chang Wufei, el otro...el mas alto el mayor de todos, el serio ¡Trowa Barton! y por el unico, el mas alegre, el mas elegante, el incoparable...O sea yo-rio

-Ya comienza Maxwell ¿Quieres?

-Si, si que impaciente eres...-se pone al frente de la alfombra de twister (No se como decir eso)-Competidores a sus puestos

Todos se colocaron a un lado de la alfombra, se miraron de reojo.

-¡QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO!-Grito Duo-Gira la flecha ahora...

Heero hizo caso lo que su amigo habia dicho, y la flecha comenzo a girar, haciendo que caiga en...

-Pie derecha azul-dijo Heero

Duo puso rapidamente en el primer cuadrito de color azul su pie derecho, haciendo reir a Quatre, este se preocupo.

-Me toca-dijo Trowa-Heero gira la flecha

-Mano Izquierda Rojo

-A mi-dijo Wufei-Yuy

-Hmmm, Pie derecha azul

-Yo!

-Mano izquierda verde

Y asi pasaron las horas y ninguno aun se caia..Heero estabas mas estresado cada vez, pensaba que Wufei se iba a caer pero no. Los cuatro aun estaban en pie (Y en manos) Duo estaba debajo de trowa que tenia debajo a Quatre y sus caras estaban muy cerca, y Wufei, este tenia un pie arriba de Trowa. En eso Heero giro otra vez la flecha, haciendo que Duo tenga que poner la mano izquierda en el azul, haciendo que Quatre (N/A: Llegamos a un acuerdo y mis hermanos eligieron que Quatre deberia caer primero, aunque me nege...ellos ganaron) Duo grito de alegria.

-POR FIN! CAYO!! Levantados todos por favor-cayo al suelo

-Este juego hace que todos los musculos de tu cuerpo de duelan hasta morir-dijo Wufei que se tocaba la pierna

-Si-se quejo Trowa

-Bien, bien mi querido Quatre, lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente- se levanto del suelo y camino hasta Quatre con unos pasos sensuales. Haciendo el el rubio se sonrojara levemente.

Duo lo tomo por la cintura y lo llevo hasta Trowa que estaba en el suelo mirandolo con extrañeza. Detuvo a Quatre frente a Trowa y a Wufei. Dio un giro pequeño hasta tenerlo a un lado. Sin dejarlo de tomar por la cintura, extendio la mano derecha que tenia desocupada, para ayudar a Trowa a ponerse de pie. Quatre aun no entendia lo que pasaba, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso. Duo sonrio y miro a Trowa que no sabia lo que se trataba esta vez.

-Bien, como dije, el que pierde tendra que hacer una penitencia, y la mia ahora es que...Tu Quatre-Mirando a Quatre que estaba perido en la mirada de Trowa-le hagas uno de sos bailes arabes que tus hermanas te enseñan. si no lo haces, pues te iras automaticamente del juego. ¿Que dices? ¿Lo hagas o no?-Cruzando sus brazos y apoñandolas en su pecho. El àrabe dio un respiro ondo, cerrando los ojos...pero entonces al abrirlos miro a Duo dandole una sonrisa.

-Claro, por que no-dijo decidido.

-OK! voy a poner la mùsica, asi que vete preparando Quatre-Camino hasta el radio-Aqui esta, ¿Listo? Ya viene-Pone la musica (N/A: Tipica musica àrabe, a mi mamà le gustan)

Las caderas de Quatre empesaron a moverse al ritmo de la musica., primero lento despues de un rato mas rapido. Sus manos se movian de una manera incontrolable, era como si las muñecas las tuviera rotas, por que la manera como las movia era impresionante. Trowa no sabia donde esconder la cara...la temperatura se le habia subido al maximo. Acercandose mas a Trowa, haciendo que su ereccion sea aun mayor, Quatre se dio cuenta de ello y le bailo mas sensual a este.

-Glup!-tragando su propia saliva

Se acerco mas a Trowa, que ya estaba apunto de explotar si no se controlaba màs. Frente frente a el, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrio. Se alejo y sigio, hasta que la musica se detuvo y Quatre termino con un final de lo mas sensual. Duo se levanto aplaudiendo y mirando a los lados a los demas, que tenian las bocas abiertas. En especial Trowa que seguia con una enorme Ereccion entre sus piernas. Duo camino hasta Quatre y puso la mano en el hombro derecho.

-Muy bien Quatre, nos haz dejado a todos con la boca abierta, en especial a Trowa que tambien de tern la boca abierta levantaste algo mas en el.-Rio

-Espero, que les haya gustado-timido

-..........Si, si...-se acomodo Heero en el sofà-Pero...

-¿Donde aprendiste a bailar asi?-pregunto Wufei, acomodando su cabello.

-Mis hermanas, es que como soy el unico varon de mi familia, pues...mientras mi padre no estaba en casa mis hermanas me enseñaban a bailar, aunque se los eh dicho que los bailes asi, son solo para mujeres, ellas no els importan en lo absoluto.-sentandose en el suelo

-Si que bailas bien Quatre, te felicito.

-Gracias-sonrio

-Nos haz dejado atonitos a todos Quatre, mucho diria yo-sonrojado

-Hehehe, solo solo atonito ¿no trowa?-Dijo Quatre guiñandole el ojo

-¿Eh? ¿Que insinuas?-Arreglando su flequillo

-Bueno sigamos con el juego, por favor, entren todos otra vez-dijo Duo poniendose en la misma posicion que al comienzo.

Esta vez, Wufei era el que movia las flechas del juego. Movio mas de cinco veces y todo iba muy bien, Wufei se estaba aburriendo de ver que nadie se caia, bostezos y màs bostezos. Esta vez Heero estaba debajo de Duo y las caderas de ambos se tocaban, y la pierna de Duo se entrelasaba con la pierna de Heero. Trowa tenian arriba a Quatre y su brazo estaba entrezalada con el brazo de Quatre, haciendo que sus cuerpos se toquen con facilidad. Heero, teniendo a Duo tan cerca lo enloquecia al igual que Trowa Quatre. Wufei, dio la ultima vuelta de la flecha, y suplicaba que alguien caiga esta vez.

-Heero, mano izquierda amarillo-Dijo Wufei.

Heero dio un giro de 180º haciendo que Duo se les resbale la mano y caiga junto a Heero, Trowa y Quatre. Los cuatro estaban esta vez en el suelo, uno encima del otro. el pobre de Quatre estaba debajo, siendo aplastado por los tres mas. Duo miraba a los tres con odio. Haciendo que la caida de los cuatro Wufei se muera de risa, tocandose la pansa con sus manos. Heero aun encima de Duo, empezo a sentir algo que le acariciaba la pierna. Este se sobresalto, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la verguenza. Sus ojos japoneses se abrieron como platos, los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron.

-Eh...quien..perdon, pero...¿Quien esta tocandome?-mirando hacia abajo

-Yo no, mi mano no alcanza nada ahora, no me ves...-Quatre intentaba salir de abajo de Trowa que aun no se levantaba.

-Y a mi ni me mires, a mi Duo me esta aplastando, no puedo levantarme-Mirando de reojo a Heero.-Eh Quatre, ten cuidado con tu mano

-¿Que mano? no me ves, ¿Como estoy yo?-enojado-Estas gordo Trowa ayy...

-¿Gordo yo? jajaja, no me hagas reir

-...Hmmmm ¿Duo? entonces...¿eres tu?-Sonrojado

-Y que me haras si digo que si-mirandolo de reojo sonriendo

-Pues que puedo hacer, pero me siento incomodo, ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso por favor?-Mirando a los lados

-Maxwell ¿Estas tocando a Yuy? Uyy...eso sera algo raro, no se escucha eso a menudo-Riendo

-Por favor esta ves digo en serio, ¿Pueden levantarse?.-Suplico Quatre ya blanco sin aire en los pulmones.

-Si, si...-dijo Heero levantandose

Los demas se levantaron, Trowa ayudo a Quatre ponerse de pie y lo llevo hasta el sofà. Heero tomo asiento en el suelo aun con las mejillas sonrojadas. Wufei miro a sus compañeros y se puso frente a Duo.

-Bien Maxwell, Yuy, Barton y Winner perdieron, asi que...les toca hacer penitencia. Si no la quieren hacer pueden retirarse del juego.

-Y ¿Cual es?-Pregunto Trowa que le hacia viento a Quatre con su mano

-Bueno...lo eh pensado durante 5 minutos, creo que deberian, hmm no se-risita

-No nos provoques, dilo rapido quieres-Dijo Duo

-Pues, sere breve, quiero que hagan por mi cualquier cosa, como...decir...mis esclavos por media hora-sonrisa mafefica

-Eso no se vale! no puedes sacar provecho de ello, no puedes, me niego hacer tu esclavo..no, no y NO!-Dijo Heero, habia cruzado sus brazos.

---------------------------------------------------Unos minuntos despues-----------------------------------------------------------

-No puede ser que estemos de esclavos de este-soplandole con un avanico gigante-Que humillante

-No te quejes Yuy y sigue con tu trabajo, que el clima esta caluroso aunque este lloviendo-arreglandose su coleta.

-Al menos tu le soplas, nosotros le damos de comer, eso si es humillante-suspiro ondo Duo, tomo una uva-A ver mi señor abra la boca-sonrio-"Que ridiculo"

-Ustedes les dan de comer y le soplan, pero mirame a mi-Dijo Quatre moviendose frente a Wufei, que sonreia al tenerlo asi.-Yo creo que esta noche me dolera tanto los musculos de mi cuerpo.

-No hables, y sigue...-rio-Vamos Barton dame màs de esas manzanas.

-Si señor-seguia moviendose-"Uy esto me va a doler hasta la proxima semana"

----------------------------------------------Media hora despues------------------------------------------------------------------

-Listo! gracias, muchas gracias a los cuatro, dejenme decirles que son unos estupendos esclavos-se levanto del sofà

-Ay! por fin, me empezaron a doler los brazos de estarte soplando-moviendo sus manos para dejar el calambre

-Me dio hambre, me suena el estomago por darte de comer-dijo Duo que se habia tocado el estomago

Quatre se acosto en el suelo. Todos los musculos de su cuerpo le dolian, ademas tenia cara de cansado.

-Ayy! nunca mas eh, esto me duele...-tocandose la espalda

-Ya no quiero jugar, para terminar despues como Quatre, no gracias, me retiro del juego-dijo Trowa que salio del salon

-Estamos igual, ya no juego, mejor lo jugamos cuando este no este aqui con nosotros-apunto a Wufei, que seguia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Alguien me ayuda a levantarme por favor-pidio Quatre que seguia en el suelo, ahora como una tabla.

-vamonos-Dijo Duo tomando a Quatre, poniendolo atras en su espalda, tomo sus piernas, Quatre puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Duo (Pero sin ahogarlo), Wufei se quedo solo y muerto de la risa por su penitencia.

-La venganza es tannnn dulce-dijo entre susurros.

En la otra sala, Duo dejo a Quatre en un sofà y se sento a un lado de el. Trowa llegaba con dos manzana en su mano, lanzo una a duo y este empezo a devorarla de un solo bocado. Heero llegaba con una taza de tè japones.

-Dejame decirte, que nunca màs volvere a jugar Twister, aun digo que es un juego de niños

-Estamos ahora si iguales

-¿Pueden guardar silencio? que quiero descanzar, me duele todo el cuerpo, ¡Ayy!-acomodandose bien el sofà

-Si, esta bien...pero aun dejame decirte que yo tampoco jugare ese jamàs.

-Y dile a tus hermanas que tiren ese juego, ¿si Quatre?

-Con gusto, con mucho gusto...es un juego peligroso, es peor que estar con el gundam...

-Mucho peor..........mucho peor.

**Fin**

**Bueno ese fue mi fanfic, un asco (Yo misma lo digo), pero bueno es algo. Como les dije para la proxima sera un fanfic Yaoi, o sea que tendra contenido Sexual para las que no saben que es Yaoi. Y para darles el gusto parejas a su gusto. Aunque mi preferido es Quatre x Trowa. siempre sera asi para mi. ok les dije al comienzo comentarios en los reviews. Gracias a todos, hasta la proxima. **


End file.
